San Valentín
by KitsukyR
Summary: -Felíz día de San Valentín, idiota.- No podía ser. No podía ser posible que ella haya olvidado que día era hoy.


Caminé, centrándome más en el fondo de los campos de Rizenbul; con cierta lentitud que no era propia de mí. Pero es que este calor, ponía todo de un tiempo más lento. No me molestaba tanto el calor… pero sí el hecho de que todo estuviera tan lento, era tan molesto. Recuerdo que estaba descalza. No quería ni siquiera pensar en tener que ponerme un par de sandalias en los pies, me daba un grado de calor más. Sonreí al verlo acostado; con ambos brazos cruzados en su nuca intentando más comodidad; y sus ojos cerrados. Así que me acerqué y senté a su lado. Su ojo derecho se abrió al escucharme y me miró, y en unos segundos volvió a cerrarlo otra vez.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- me preguntó.

-Le pregunté a Al donde te habías metido. Y me dijo que andabas dando un par de vueltas por ahí. Así que pensé que yo también podría caminar un rato, y te encontré.-

-Así que ¿no viniste a buscarme a mí?- me reí, sentí su voz de preocupación.

-Claro que sí. Pero no estaría bién si te lo diría tan directamente, ¿cierto?- él miró para el lado contrario donde yo me encontraba; supuse que lo había puesto algo incómodo y posiblemente se habría sonrojado. Sonreí, era tan adorable. Mis ojos observaron hacia arriba, encontrándose con las pocas nubes que se encontraban hoy, y el sol iluminándonos nuestras caras.

-¿Sabes, Ed? Hace mucho no venían.- Él abrió sus ojos, y me miró algo curioso y luego arqueó una ceja.

-¿No deberías ponerte felíz por eso? Significa que estoy cuidando un poco más tu automail.- sonrió con sus malditos dientes perfectos que tanto adoro. Me quedé obsevándolos unos instantes, hasta que le respondí.

-Sí, es verdad. ¡Estoy felíz por eso también!... pero…- él se sentó, y se quedó mirándome fijamente. Comenzó a ponerme algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué, qué sucede?-

-¿Es mi imaginación?- dijo él sorprendido. No entendía de que estaba hablando.

-¿Tu imaginación qué? No entiendo nada- él señaló con su dedo índice mi cara.

-¿Estás maquillada, Winry?- Me sonrojé completamente y salté de repente.

-¡Qué estás diciendo! ¡CLARO QUE NO!- sus ojos sorprendidos cambiaron, y en toda su cara observé una risa pícara; para luego escuchar una carcajada.

-¡Sí, realmente te maquillaste! No puedo creerlo.- Colocó su mano en su cara tapándola, intentando ocultar su risa. Mientras con toda mi cara enrojecida yo pensaba ¿porqué mierda no traje mi llave inglesa al venir hacia aquí? No me importó. Lo golpee, lo más fuerte que mi mano pudo; y volví a sentarme. Ahora colocaba su mano en su cara para tratar de olvidar el dolor que le había causado ese golpe.

-¿Porqué mierda hiciste eso?- Me preguntó gritando, eufórico.

-Porque eres un idiota.- le dije fríamente. ¡Nada que fuera mentira!

-¿Porqué te maquillaste hoy, justo hoy? ¿por ALGUIEN en especial?- Edward me sonreía. Con sus dientes, pero no con una risa dulce. Era de un triunfador, ganador… como si hubiera descubierto algo y ganado por lo que se iría a enorgullecer toda su vida.

Maldito seas Edward Elric.

Él ya lo sabía, ¿verdad?

Pero yo también sabía algo. -Oh, por cierto Ed.- dije entrecerrando mis ojos, y observándolo. Él se había recostado otra vez; y cuando comencé hablar me miró con poco interés en su rostro.

-¿Qué?- Miré su brazo derecho.

-¿Crees que realmente no me dí cuenta que tu automail está en buenas condiciones como para que yo deba arreglarlo?- Él se volvió pálido en cuestión de segundos, y se quedó mirándome sorprendido sin saber que decir.

Touché, Edward Elric.

Recuerdo lo mucho que me reí ese momento al ver al alquimista de acero tan aturdido.

-Valió la pena para ver a una loca de la mecánica maquillada, ¿cierto?- mi risa se paró al escuchar eso. Peleamos y nos gritamos por unos minutos. Porque él había venido sin razón alguna, y porque yo estaba maquillada. Y porque ambos éramos unos idiotas.

-Winry- me dijo en susurros

-Uh, ¿sí?-

-No tienes ni la menor idea para que vine, ¿cierto?- me reí un poco nerviosa.

-Em… no, la verdad que no.- le respondí sinceramente, y noté un poco de preocupación en su rostro. Hubo un silencio de algunos minutos, lo cual me incomodó. Él miraba hacia el cielo, como si estuviera pensando algo seriamente. Luego de unos instantes, me miró, tragó aire y tomó algo de su bolsillo.

-Felíz día de San Valentín, idiota.-

No podía ser. No podía ser posible que ella haya olvidado que día es hoy.

-Yo…-

-Lo olvidaste.- me dijo él. Me paralizé. Realmente, Ed me había dejado sin palabras; pero casi me deja sin respiración cuando ví su sonrisa, mientras me mostraba sus dientes. Esa sonrisa con la que yo soñaba todo el tiempo.

-Pero no pude regalarte nada.- le dije preocupada mientras observaba la pequeña caja que hace un rato me había dado mi novio. Él puso una mirada pensante, y luego se rió.

-Ya sé que es lo que quiero de regalo.- Antes de que pudiera decirle que no entendía de que hablaba o que estaba haciendo, Edward colocaba su cabeza en mis piernas, y podía observar en toda su cara una mirada de paz; mientras cerraba sus ojos color miel.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté en susurros.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? El césped es muy incómodo. Necesito un lugar para acostarme, y tus piernas me gustan.-

-¿Mis piernas te gustan? Eso no suena muy bién, sabes.- Dije riéndome, y lo hice en más cantidad al ver sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos abriéndose como platos. Comencé abrir la pequeña caja que me había regalado, y me sorprendí al ver lo que era. Un collar, con un dije de una calavera. ¿Qué demonios?...

-¿Y? ¿te gusta mucho, verdad?- yo seguía observando el horrible regalo perpleja. Y cuando cambié la vista para observarlo, él estaba sonriendo, con sus ojos grandes brillando; emocionado.

Él sabía como matarme de amor. Edward Elric era sencillamente precioso.

-C..¡Claro que me gusta! ¡muchas gracias Ed!- dije, mostrando una falsa ilución. Y él se encontraba satisfecho, así que con eso me bastaba.

-Oh, por cierto Winry.-

-Uh, ¿sí?- y en unos instantes, sentí su mano derecha sobre mi nuca, lanzándome hacia delante, para darme un beso dulce en mis labios, y luego; mientras ambos estábamos sonrojados, él siguió acomodándose en mis piernas, mirando para otro lado. Después de mi sorpresa, sonreí y le susurré.

-Te quiero mucho. Felíz día de San Valentín, Ed.


End file.
